


Hey, you're mine.

by kyukun



Series: The Oumasai Modern Adventures! [5]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Blow Jobs, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Car Sex, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, Light Masochism, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Saihara Shuichi, i cringe whenever i write dirty talk, power bottom kokichi bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyukun/pseuds/kyukun
Summary: "Go out on a date," They said. "It'll be fun!" They said.Though, with the way things were going, Shuichi knewdamnwell that this was anything but fun. Well, for him at least.





	Hey, you're mine.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what consistency iS!!  
im always a slut from dom! shuichi im sorry man
> 
> feel free to judge but yall...... this fic called me a slut
> 
> alsO I CRINGE EVERYTIME I WRITE DIRTY TALK SO IM SORRYVIF ITS BAD

Shuichi held the drink in his hand, furiously glaring at the male in front of him. He couldn't fucking believe the audacity of the clearly flirting male standing beside Kokichi. Wasn't this supposed to be  _ their  _ date? Wasn't Kokichi supposed to be paying attention to him and not that asshole? 

Kokichi, being the somewhat naive person he was, was seemingly unaware of the males intentions. The way he slowly inched his way towards his hand, the subtle yet sly glances and comments he gave him, all of it really pissed Shuichi off. Yes, while Kokichi wasn't exactly one to be naive when it came to flirting, he seemed so unaware of it when it came to him. For whatever reason. 

Either way, it got on his nerves. They joked and laughed for what seemed like hours, completely ignoring the detective who "calmly" sipped his drink while glaring daggers at the flirt. "So, say, can I get your number? You're very attractive and I'd love to take things further."

Shuichi froze the minute those words escaped the man's lips. Kokichi laughed nervously, waving his small hands in the air. "Oh, uhm, sorry but--"

"We had a nice conversation. I won't force you but, maybe consider?"

"I didn't really see things that way between us. Plus, I'm here on a da--"

"He's here with me." Shuichi finally spoke up, pulling Kokichi's stool closer towards his body. He didn't know what exactly he was pissed off about, but he really wanted the guy to leave. Especially since Kokichi looked uncomfortable throughout the entirety of the conversation. Kokichi was usually paying attention to him, his eyes never really leaving Shuichi. That is until today. On their date, nonetheless. Maybe it was the alcohol talking but he hated this guy.

"Yeah. Sorry, I'm on a date." Kokichi smiled, a bit surprised when Shuichi wrapped his hands around his slim waist. "Well, if things don't work out between him, why don't you call me instead?" Now, this-- this  _ really  _ pissed Shuichi off. Why didn't the guy just give it a rest already? Kokichi clearly wasn't interested He held himself back from dumping the rest of his drink on the guy, trying to avoid conflict. "He's  _ not _ interested. Come on, Kokichi. Let's go." He growled, gripping Kokichi by the wrist tightly as he set down his glass with a bill to pay for their drinks. 

Without any further warning, Shuichi hopped off of the stool, dragging Kokichi along with him. His legs carried them out of the bar as he gritted his teeth, playing back their interactions like some sort of tape stuck on rewind. Of course he didn't like seeing someone else take Kokichi's attention away from him, they were on a date. He was at a loss for words, unable to hear himself think. Kokichi quietly followed, studying the detective silently as he glanced down at his wrist. The skin around it had begun to turn slightly red. "Shu… Are you angry at me?" He asked, glancing across the concrete and they inched closer to their car.

Shuichi burned with jealousy, not even realizing how tightly he was gripping onto Kokichi. His fingers released his wrist as they neared the car; he remained silent. Kokichi bit his lip, anticipating what the detective had been planning. "Get in." He ordered, the firmness in his voice very apparent. Kokichi obediently nodded his head as his fingers wrapped around the door handle. As the pair settled in the car, Shuichi had begun driving. To where exactly? He had no clue. 

"Shumai, I'm sorry. Can you talk to me, please?" He pleaded, gripping the seatbelt that was across his chest. The car came to a sudden holt, causing him to jerk forward slightly. They seemed to be on a secluded hill, a perfect view of the city below them as lights glowered under the hill. Shuichi clicked off his seatbelt and immediately lunged forward, his hands gripped Kokichi by the cheeks. "Shuichi--" The detective pulled his lips into a heated kiss, the latter gave a moan in surprise. Their lips danced together as Shuichi entered his tongue inside the petite male's mouth, one hand cupping his heated cheek while the other undid his seatbelt. 

"S-Shu… wait. What's wrong with you?" He barely managed to mutter throughout the furious kisses being placed on his lips. Shuichi didn't bother listening, but instead he lowered the seat all the way back after releasing Kokichi from his grasp. "Back seat. Now."

Kokichi had no clue what had gotten into him. Shuichi was no longer the reserved and shy detective he once knew, he was more aggressive and dominant. Whatever it was, he liked it. His pants slowly started to feel constricting as they tightened around his crotch area. He did as instructed, crawling his way towards the back with ease as the detective followed behind him shortly. He backed himself against the backdoor, his hands trembled softly as one was on the back of the now elevated passenger seat and the other on the back of the seat beside him. 

He bit his lip, staring into Shuichi's lust filled eyes. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you forget you ever even met that asshole.” He could feel his blush deepen as the once socially awkward detective spoke those words softly into his ear, his warm breath sending shivers down his spine. Shuichi pulled him into a kiss as his hands took off Kokichi's shirt. Kokichi liked this side of Shuichi. He was happy he was the first to see him in such a state. Shuichi's lips travelled down towards his untouched neck, "Mine." 

Kokichi squirmed under his touch as his lips licked up and down his neck, leaving love bites all the way from his jawline to his collarbone. His breath hitched, gripping softly into Saihara's hair. He gently threw his head back, Shuichi's hand snaked its way down towards his growing erection, palming softly with his hand. A small whine escaped his lips as he continued gently playing with his cock through the fabric. "Sh-Shuichi… Don't tease me." 

"No talking." He growled, lifting his head from the other's now marked neck. God, he looked hot. "You look so cute. Now everyone can tell who you belong to." He moved his hands towards the space in between the passenger and the driver's seat, lifting the storage's top to pull out handcuffs. He thanked god he was a detective and had these on hand. He pinned Kokichi's wrists above his head, latching the cuffs on his hands while one hand held the pair. 

Kokichi gulped, biting his lip as he stared at Shuichi submissively. This was their first date. Was Shuichi really willing to go this far? Or was this just his jealousy talking? 

Shuichi could feel his own member harden as he stared down at the man beneath him, handcuffed. He restrained himself from just fucking him senseless then and there, though the option was rather tempting. Shuichi unbuckled his belt, stripping down his pants as well as his boxers, his half hard member springing from its previous constraints. 

He pulled the male forward, his petite body jerking towards his direction with ease. He released his hand from the cuffed wrists, allowing them to fall into his lap. "Go ahead and put that mouth of yours to good use." Kokichi didn't know what came over him but whatever it was, it  _ really _ turned him on. "Y-yes, sir." 

Since his hands were handcuffed, he had no choice but to use his teeth. He made himself comfortable on the seat, his thighs barely reaching the edge while Shuichi was on his knees with his cock in front of his heated face. He shifted forward as he parted his lips, his teeth gripping the hem of the elastic band of Shuichi's boxers. He could hear Shuichi inhale through his nose, he smirked slightly, wanting to change the tables slightly. He teasingly pulled the hem down half way before licking the area around his member. He could hear Shuichi whimper under his tongue. He chuckled softly, placing the band in between his lips once more. 

He squirmed around a bit until the band was around his thighs, allowing him full access to his hard cock. Kokichi gently kissed around his cock, delaying the detective's pleasure as much as he could. Kokichi licked his dick, causing it to twitch under his tongue. Shuichi inhaled sharply, throwing his head back in pleasure. Kokichi slowly eased his lips onto his tip, his small mouth aching a bit from the size of Shuichi. Though he wasn't exactly bigger than average, compared to his small mouth, it hurt to open his mouth that wide. 

"Mm, yes. Your mouth is so warm." 

Kokichi tried his best to move his mouth, finding it a bit difficult to do without his hands. Despite that, he bobbed his head up and down slowly, his mouth barely covering half of Shuichi. He could feel tears sting in the back of his eyes as his jaw grew increasingly sore. Shuichi with half-lidded, desire filled eyes gazed down at the sight beneath him. Kokichi had his eyes shut tightly, his pretty eyelashes fluttering with every suck he gave. A beautiful red shaded his pale cheeks as a bit of drool drizzled down his chin. He placed a gentle hand behind his head, pushing his throat further down his dick. 

He could feel Ouma moan around him, the vibrations sending him onto a newer level of pleasure. "K-Kokichi, I'm getting close."

He snaked his tongue around the member over and over, leaving no spot uncovered. "God, you're so filthy. You keep acting like this, you won't be able to walk after I'm done with you." That comment went straight towards his lower half, making him feel more impatient than ever. He squirmed around, his hands gently tugging at his pants on his legs. He  _ needed  _ Shuichi inside of him. He needed it  _ so _ bad. 

He continued to take all of Shuichi, a few tears escaped his closed eyes while the latter's breathing increased. He let out a groan, "Don't waste a single drop." He figured he was getting closer to his high, thusly, he sucked as fast and as hard as he could, inevitably preparing for his release. Shuichi threw his head back once more, thrusting himself into Kokichi as he released his seed. Kokichi flinched as the warm, white liquid shot inside of his lips. Both of the taller male's hands were placed behind his now messy hair, allowing him to have his entire fluid inside of his mouth. 

He was sweet yet sour, he could feel some of the liquid travel down his throat already. Shuichi moved Kokichi from his twitching cock, parts of his come dripping down his chin. Kokichi smiled and gulped all of it, his eyes flashing open as he stared right into Shuichi's. The detective smirked, placing a finger inside of his lips, tugging at the edges to see that he swallowed him. "Good boy." Kokichi didn't realize how much he loved being dominated.

The fact that he was being acknowledged as a "good boy" was thrilling and sexy on its own, but the fact that  _ Shuichi _ was saying it, made it ten times hotter and exciting. He wanted more of this. He wanted to be rewarded. But the other more playful side of him wanted to be punished; he wanted Shuichi to tease him and make him beg for it. He wanted Shuichi's aggressiveness to show. Either way, both were equally tempting and just as rewarding. "Seems like you're enjoying this. Your dick looks like it's about to burst." Shuichi roughly pushed Kokichi down on the seat, pulling his hips forward harshly. 

"Do you think you deserve my cock?"

"Hm, I don't know. Do I?" Kokichi teased, that same playful smirk remained on his lips as Shuichi pinned his hands above his head once more. He knew that if he disobeyed the detective that he'd eventually get rougher, which was  _ exactly  _ what he wanted.

_ So that's how he wants to play.  _

Shuichi firmly wrapped his hand around Kokichi, causing him to let out a pathetic whimper. "Remember your place. I've about had it with your attitude." Kokichi bit his lip, holding back his moans which Shuichi didn't like one bit. His smirk remained unfazed as he stared daringly at him, "Oh really? Why don't you punish me then?" He challenged as the detective inched his face closer to his. He closed the gap between them, attacking his lips with sultry kisses. He allowed his tongue to slip in as Shuichi roughly tossed off Kokichi's pants, leaving him fully exposed. Shuichi growled into their kiss as his fingers harshly gripped Kokichi's member, the other struggling to hold his moans back.

"You're being very bad right now."

"Y-yes I have, sir… That's why I need you to punish me." He was on the brink of breaking, now whimpering under every touch Shuichi gave him. His smirk faltered as Shuichi wrapped his thumb around his tip, circling around it teasingly. "Oh I'll punish you, alright. You're such a dirty masochist, aren't you Kokichi?" Kokichi let out a soft moan as Shuichi's big hand covered all of him, now slowly moving up and down. "N-no sir…"

God this was pure torture. He wanted him to speed up already. If he knew Shuichi was going to be  _ this  _ cruel, he wouldn't have provoked him. Though, a part of him liked it. He liked the delay that Shuichi gave him, and wanted more. Was he masochistic? Maybe. He was usually vanilla when it came to sex surprisingly. He never found the right person to actually try these types of things with, that was until now. "Liar." Shuichi lowered his now lubricated fingers towards his hole, inserting one digit inside of him slowly. Kokichi held back an oncoming moan, wanting more of his roughness. 

His purple eyes shuddered as he turned his face towards the seat beside him. Shuichi wanted to hear him, and it frustrated him whenever Kokichi held back. Without any warning, he placed a second digit as it slid in with ease from the precum that thoroughly coated his fingers. He could feel Kokichi's breathing shift into a more rapid one. Good. He had him where he wanted him. With a devilish smirk, he lowered his lips towards the male's nipples, licking his erect bud as he thrusted his two fingers inside Kokichi roughly. His long fingers scissored inside of him, each digit reaching a spot his own fingers never could. 

Kokichi cried out softly, all of the repressed moans he had been holding back finally releasing themselves. Shuichi grinned in victory, continuing to devour Kokichi's nipples one by one as his fingers curled against his walls. Kokichi threw his head onto the car door, immense amounts of pleasure coursing throughout his body. The handcuffs clinked with every gentle shake his body gave as the detective mercilessly pounded his fingers in and out of his entrance. He wanted more than this. His fingers weren't enough. 

"S-Shumai… I want you." 

"What do you want me to do? Tell me."

"I… I want your cock inside of me. No, I  _ need  _ you inside me. This is driving me crazy." He murmured, his fingers clinging together tightly as sweat started form on both of their bodies. Shuichi, now satisfied with Kokichi's request, released his fingers. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his lips with a smile. "As you wish." Shuichi continued to kiss up and down Kokichi's petite body, the latter arching his back slightly with every kiss. Shuichi's soft hands made their way down towards his hips, roughly placing them near his cock. Kokichi instinctively wrapped his thin legs around Shuichi as he aligned himself with his entrance. 

Once he aligned himself, he slowly merged himself inside of his date. The mess underneath him parted his lips as the detective filled him up. He gripped down harder on his palms, his arms beginning to hurt from being held up. They both hissed as Shuichi lowered himself further into Kokichi. He could feel his cock getting sucked into already and he hadn't even started moving. Shuichi leaned down towards Kokichi, releasing his cuffed hands which eventually wrapped themselves around his neck lazily. 

"I-I'm going to move now."

"...'Kay."

Once he heard the okay from Kokichi, he began thrusting his hips inside of the hole. His small body bounced with every plunge he gave, desperate moans escaped his lips loudly. Shuichi gritted his teeth as he felt nails dig into his sweaty skin. He continued slamming into his entrance, the chains on the handcuffs jiggling along with their movements. He could feel the car shake slightly as well, the windows having a gentle fog from the heated air. God this felt unbelievably  _ amazing.  _

If he weren't in handcuffs, Kokichi would've clutched his mouth shut to avoid being loud but he had somewhat of a thrill from not being able to do so. The restriction he had made things that much more exciting. Kokichi pulled in Shuichi for a heated kiss, their mouths barely remaining together as he rapidly rammed his cock into Kokichi. The sound of wet skin echoed throughout the car. Shuichi released him from the kiss, moving his hands away from his neck as he flipped the male over on his knees.

Kokichi had his ass in the air, his back facing the lustful detective. He steadied himself by resting his arms and elbows on the seat, carefully glancing back at Saihara with adorned eyes. "Your ass is so soft…" He proclaimed, rubbing the cheek with his hand. "Imagine how pretty it'll look with my handprint on it." And with that, Shuichi raised his hand before striking down his ass harshly. The smack filled the car as Kokichi whimpered lowly. The irritated skin slowly turned pink under each smack he gave. Shuichi used his other free hand to comb through his now messy dark blue-ish hair. 

He licked his lips before repositioning himself against Kokichi. Kokichi inhaled sharply as he felt the other ease his way inside of him once more, already feeling his cock fill him up. Shuichi clutched his side's, his fingers gripping the skin tightly. "Oh fuck, Shumai…" His hips pummeled Kokichi, making his body shake under every animalistic thrust he gave. Kokichi could feel his eyes roll in the back of his head as he mewled under each thrust he gave. Shuichi moved his hand towards Kokichi's unruly hair, intertwining their way around the strands before he grabbed a handful and tugged him tightly, ultimately causing his head to jerk upward. "Yes, right there!"

Shuichi ravished every movement, allowing his free hand to smack Kokichi's now reddened ass cheeks with every pound he gave. They both felt incredibly close, their breathing and heart rate only increasing by the minute. With the car shaking now more than ever, Shuichi lowered his hand towards Kokichi's member, pumping it rapidly as cute moans escaped his lips. His body grew overwhelmed, not sure where the pleasure emitted from the most. His entire body felt sensitive. He could feel Shuichi getting close to, his thrusts increasingly getting sloppier and deeper.

"Fuck… Kokichi, I think I'm going to cum."

"M-me too…! Please come inside me!"

He continued to mercilessly dig himself deeper and deeper into Kokichi, eventually finding his sweet spot which made him go rapid. They were both moaning messes, each struggling to even breathe from the immense amounts of moans they gave. "Shuichi, I love you." He mewled, feeling his body twitch as his cock spewed out his semen onto the seats under him. Shuichi let out a groan, giving one more long thrust before releasing his seed inside of Kokichi. He could feel himself blush. Did he really just come at that confession?

Kokichi laughed, now noticing what he had just done. Shuichi stayed inside of him for a short while before eventually releasing himself from Kokichi's walls. The two collapsed onto the seats, Shuichi releasing Kokichi from the handcuffs. "Did you just come from me saying I love you?" Shuichi turned his head, ignoring his question as he grabbed tissues from the glove compartment. "You did! You totally did!" 

"Shut up."

"Okay, fine~! I love you, Shumai." He teased, placing a gentle kiss on the flustered detective's cheek. Shuichi handed him a tissue, "I… love you too." Kokichi smiled softly, grabbing the tissue from his fingers. He kissed the detective's lips with a smile before being interrupted by a knock on the window. The two froze, looking at one another in pure terror. "Shit."

**Author's Note:**

> HDJDJDBD  
DOES ANYONE ELSE FEEL SECOND HAND EMBARRASSMENT WHENEVER THEY GET CAUGHT? CAUSE I DEFINITELY DO


End file.
